Communications devices may include video capturing capabilities. Captured videos may be shared with friends and family by sending video files between users or by posting videos on the Internet. These videos may be organized individually based on information such as titles and/or require a specific hyperlink to view the video. A user may be notified that a video has been posted or received. The video may be accessed and rendered on a device, such as a mobile phone.